wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Termini Cliff
If you are looking for the quest '''Termini Cliff', click here.'' Termini Cliff is the seventh Dungeon in the Murken Forest and the 14th dungeon altogether, unlocked at Lvl. 28 and recommended for Lvl. 28-30. It is the last dungeon of Murken Forest, therefore the map clearing bonus is awarded after passing the dungeon for the first time. The recommended troop level is 24. Layout Termini Cliff consists of 2 areas. The first area contains a Haunted Catacomb near the exit. Pandora's Box can be found in the upper left corner of the second area. Enemies The first area contains the following groups of enemies: *2 groups consisting of 2 Lvl. 28 Undead Crushers and 1 Lvl. 29 Headless Knight each *If exploring the Haunted Catacombs leads to a sentinel: **1 group consisting of 4 Lvl. 28 Undead Crushers Enemies in the second area: *1 group consisting of 2 Lvl. 28 Undead Crushers and 1 Lvl. 30 Morrigan's Avenger *1 group consisting of 1 Lvl. 29 Headless Knight and 1 Lvl. 30 Morrigan's Avenger *Dungeon boss: Merloch ("Lord of Destruction", Lvl. 30) **The boss info in the upper right corner during the fight says, Merloch is Lvl. 28. It is unclear what level Merloch really has, although Lvl. 30 would be consistent with the other dungeon bosses. Total: 11 (15) monsters for quest purposes. Loot *Traveler's Coin Purse in the upper left corner of area 1 *Mystery Box in the bottom right corner of area 2 Story Upon entering, the following dialogue occurs between Dinah and the hero: Hero: Dinah, are you OK? That man, he was your friend? Dinah: Yes, just a friend. I think before this is over, we will all lose many friends. Hero: Dinah, if you are not telling me something... Dinah: Dear warrior, please trust me. I will not lead you astray. Now here, I believe we are getting very close to the opening of the Void. This place is called Termini Cliff and is known for being a playground of the Dead and Undead. It is no surprise the Void is opening near this place. Hero: Well, let's see if we can get closer and find the opening to the Void. When reaching the dungeon boss, the following dialogue occurs between Dinah, the boss and the hero: Dinah: Yaros! Hero: This is Yaros? He has not been seen since the fall of Aklorn. Is this where he has been hiding? Merloch: I am Merloch, the spirit of the Almighty Yaros, the King of Destruction! Come forth and challenge me! Your defeated soul will give me strength! Hero: In the name of Aklorn, i will pass this test! Merloch: Muahahahaha! Your underestimate the power of the Void! Let me show you it's true power, weakling! While fighting Merloch, when his last hp bar reaches about 50 % an additional dialogue starts: Dinah: Well done my fearless leader! We're one step closer to defeating Yaros! Hero: Don't be so sure... I doubt that we have seen the end of Yaros quite yet. Something doesn't seem right here. Merloch: Gahh! You may have defeated me, but I am only a shadow of Yaros here to help him open the gates of the Void! You will never defeat the real Yaros or be able to close the Void! Hero: Where is Yaros ans what is he planning? Merloch: Hahahaha. I guess you'r (sic!) brains are not as strong as your brawn. Don't worry, you need not concern yourself with such matters, mortal. The Void will soon encompass every inch of the world and all of its land will belong to the God of (rest is unreadable) Hero: If Yaros thinks he is going to engulf the entire world in a perpetual Void, he has another thing coming! After the dialogue the fight continues as normal. This dialogue appears every time when fighting Merloch, whereas the usual dungeon dialogues disappear after the dungeon has been completed once. Quests *Termini Cliff *Hexed Staff (available after the dungeon has been completed for the first time) *Defeat Headless Knight (available after the dungeon has been completed for the first time) Category:Dungeons